The Man In The Purple Suit
by Writersblocks09
Summary: Spidey fights The Joker!


Adventures of Spider-man

In

The Man in the Purple Suit

By

Blackouts09

The day began like it always did. He got up out of bed due to the sunlight shinning into his face through his bedroom window. The first sound he heard was the alarm clock going off…five minutes after he already got up. " I have GOT to get a better alarm clock! " he thought, as he switched out of his pj's and got into his work clothes. " Unfortunately, I don't get my pay check until Friday, and today is only Tuesday! So that'll have to wait until then. THEN it'll wait until I pay the water bill, the electric bill, my Aunt May for the 200 dollars she lent me….aw well…I can take the annoyance a little longer. " He sighed a tired sigh, and looked in the mirror to find out, for the hundredth time in a row, that he wasn't an eighteen year old teenager anymore. " I sure hope ol' Skinflint is nice enough to give me an advance on my paycheck, otherwise I might be in deep trouble for the next few days. " He pondered, seriously doubting his faith in his old boss. " Heck, I might be in deep trouble even if he IS nice enough! (sigh) Ya, know, It's these times I wish I could earn money as Spidey. That would definitely help out with my bills. " It's right after he said that, when he remembered WHY he decided not to go down that road. Thoughts of his late Uncle Ben passed through his mind, bringing him into a state of near depression. " But you are the reason why I can't do that, Uncle. " he said out loud to the unseen ghost of his loving Uncle. " I will never do such a thing after what happened to you. " Shaking off the thought along with the depression, he took one look at the not-so-dependable clock next to his bed and realized that he was going to be late….again. " MAN!! " he thought, his mind switching to the day ahead. " I better get going before I loose the one paying job I have!! " Realizing that he'd never get there on time with his motor bike, he slipped on his Spider-man suit. " There's always one thing this gig good is for…" he thought as he jumped out of the window. He swung through the city with his webs, hoping not to run into any trouble. He passed 35th street, and on to his job at the Daily Bugle. Before he got there, though, he spotted a man pointing a gun at an elderly woman, demanding her purse. " How low can you GET!! " He said to the guy as he swung down toward the scene. " What, do you think this old lady is gonna do?! Go all matrix on you or something? " He popped the wannabe robber in the jaw, seemly knocking him out. He landed next to the man sprawled out on the ground and checked for his id, before he planned to web him up for the police, like he usually did. He normally liked to web the id to the criminal just so the police didn't have to spend so much time finding out who he was before they finally put him behind bars. So he was disappointed when he realized the man didn't have any pockets. " Ah well, " he said, " I guess this dude will go to jail tomorrow instead of today. " Suddenly, his spider sense went off. He turned around to check the old lady, who, mysteriously, disappeared. In her place, was a girl in a skintight clown outfit. " Hiya, Webhead!! " she said, holding a giant gun at him. " SMILE!! " " You must not be from around here, hun. " Spidey quipped as he braced himself to jump away, like he always did in situations like this. Instead of the expected bullet coming out, though, a flash went off, blinding him. " Awwww, you didn't smile!! " the clown girl complained, with a look of disapproval. " But you know what they say, webhead, some things you only get one chance at!! " She added, shrugging her shoulders. " You're telling ME!! " Spidey thought to himself as he tried to see his attacker with little success. The next thing he knew, he was coughing up a storm. " GAS!! Better get out of here, FAST!! " he thought, trying to get his bearings. He brought up his hand to shoot a webline. " Doesn't matter what I hit, just hope I hit SOMETHING!! " a still blinded and coughing Spidey thought. Suddenly, he felt something heavy hit him on the back of his head. That, mixed with the grogginess the gas brought on, brought him down to his knees. " What's going on here?! " He wondered as he found himself falling out of consciousness. He lay on the ground, with the question still on his mind. After he was out, the clown girl laid down the gun, and called, " You can come out now, honeyboo!! " A male clown in a purple suit walked out of the alleyway with his big, toothy, grin on his face. " Nice work, Harley ol girl!! " he congratulated, petting her on the head. " ANYTHING for YOU Honeyboo!! " she sighed, love in her eyes for her man. He grimaced at the name, and yelled, " For the last time, Harley, STOP CALLING ME HONEYBOO!! " Harley backed away, with a look of fear on her face. " But, Joker, honey, I'm just saying what you are too me! " she cried as tears crept down her face. Joker, who was at this point, exhausted from this conversation, said with a big sigh, " Just…make sure the spider nerd, here, makes it back to my…I mean…OUR den, ok? " Harley smiled and said, " Sure thing..uh..Joker. "


End file.
